1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses, which are capable of optically reading out information stored in different barcode symbologies, and relates to a program product executable by computers for controlling the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different barcode symbologies have been designed and actually utilized. Some barcode symbologies partially consist of another one of barcode symbologies. Barcode readers for meeting readout of such different symbologies of barcodes are required to clearly identify each symbology of the barcodes, otherwise read errors may occur.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-295352 discloses an example of the structure of an apparatus capable of meeting readout of a plurality of symbologies of barcodes.
The techniques disclosed in the Patent Publication initially carry out processes associated with readout in common among the plurality of symbologies of barcodes to shorten the time required to read out information stored in at least one of the plurality of symbologies of barcodes.
The techniques disclosed in the Patent Publication therefore fail to show how to identify each symbology of barcodes when scanning similar symbologies of barcodes.